The present invention relates to a method for processing ginseng and a processed ginseng obtained by the method. More specifically, the invention relates to a method for processing ginseng characterized by steaming ginseng under the oxygen-enriched atmosphere, which can enhance pharmacological effects of ginseng, and accelerate a browning reaction to reduce the processing time, and a processed ginseng obtained by the method.
Panax ginseng, one of Panax spp., has been used as the best miraculous medicine in the Orient, such as China, Japan and the like including Korea, for thousands years. Ginseng has nutritious tonic, analgesic, sedative, stomachic and laxative effects. In addition, through modern scientific researches, ginseng has been discovered to have various pharmacological effects, for example, anticancer activity, immunosuppressive activity, therapeutic activity on exposure to radiation, improvement of memory, reduction of side effects from psychotropic drugs, anti-diabetic activity, etc.
Panax spp. practically used as health foods or medicines includes P. ginseng, P. quinquefolia, P. notoginseng, P. japonica, etc. Particularly, P. quinquefolia, so-called American ginseng, is used as a substitute for P. ginseng in Southeast Asia. Such Panax spp. shares a common ingredient, saponins, in a large quantity.
Ginseng is classified into fresh ginseng, white ginseng and red ginseng, according to its processing processes. Fresh ginseng is raw ginseng harvested in the field. White ginseng is obtained by drying fresh ginseng, and red ginseng is obtained by steaming fresh ginseng followed by drying the steamed ginseng. Particularly, red ginseng is known to have remarkably enhanced pharmacological effects, such as anti-oxidant, alcohol detoxifying, anti-thrombotic and anticancer activities, compared with fresh or white ginseng.
Red ginseng of high quality is red and has homogeneous color and good shape, and contains neither inner hole nor inner white factor. Red ginseng is divided into heaven ginseng, earth ginseng, and fine ginseng, according to its quality. Particularly, heaven ginseng of high quality is produced in a low yield during the processing process, and thus, is very expensive.
A steaming process is the most important process in the production of red ginseng. During the steaming process, unique ingredients of ginseng are formed and ginseng turns red due to a browning reaction. However, the steaming process for a long time or at a high temperature facilitates the browning reaction, but deteriorates the shape and quality of red ginseng to reduce the yield of high quality red ginseng.
In order to solve the above-described problems, it has been tried to improve the quality of ginseng by steaming it at a low temperature (Korean Patent Publication No. 92-5995). However, in such a case, reductions in the content of unique ingredients of red ginseng and in the browning reaction are not avoidable. Therefore, it has been required to develop a new processing method, which can improve quality of red ginseng while maintaining its pharmacological effects, and can simultaneously shorten the processing time.
The present inventors have performed extensive studies to reveal the reasons why ingredients and pharmacological effects of ginseng are changed during the production process of red ginseng. Unexpectedly, the inventors found that steaming under the atmosphere, where air is replaced by oxygen, accelerates the browning reaction, and strengthens pharmacological effects of red ginseng, and thus, completed the present invention.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a method for processing ginseng characterized by steaming ginseng under the oxygen-enriched atmosphere, which can produce red ginseng having more enhanced pharmacological effects, and accelerate the browning reaction to reduce the processing time. Ultimately, the method of the present invention can increase the yield of high quality red ginseng.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a processed ginseng obtained by the method.
The present invention relates to a method for processing Panax spp., comprising the step of steaming Panax spp. under the oxygen-enriched atmosphere. In a preferable embodiment, the steaming process is carried out under the atmosphere containing oxygen of 50% or more.
In addition, the present invention relates to a processed Panax spp. obtained by the method.
Panax spp., as used herein, includes an undried or dried root of P. ginseng, P. quinquefolia, P. notoginseng, P. japonica, etc.